From the related art, it is known to manufacture gas turbine rotors having integral blading by milling the same from a solid blank. This is naturally a very complex and expensive process, so that this method is used only for relatively small gas turbine rotors.
Another method that is used for large rotors is friction welding. In this context, rotor base members and the blades are manufactured separately and subsequently friction-welded to one another, in particular by linear friction welding. One advantage of using welding processes in manufacturing is that the rotor base member and turbine blades can be manufactured from different materials that are adaptable to the different requirements of these sections of the rotor. In the joined state, it is difficult to align the blades to the rotor base member, particularly during friction welding when one of the two parts must be moved in relation to the other. In friction welding processes, a weld bead generally forms that must be removed following the welding operation by further machining of the rotor, for example by milling.
The blades of the rotor are made of monocrystalline or other materials, for example, which do not allow a fusion welding process. From the related art, it is known to first join an adapter element to the blade root which is then welded, in turn, to the rotor base member.